My mysterious Man (Robert Downey jr)
by Downeys
Summary: This is my love story of Carson Turner growing up with Robert Downey Jr. It goes from Childhood to Adulthood. I've pre written 36 chapters so yeah :) enjoy the story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was 2 a.m. and Carson couldn't sleep. She was sitting on her bed staring at a blank page in a blank book. She wanted to write about the boy next door but she couldn't think of what to say. The warm summer night air was flowing through her window, oh how she loved summer. She could hear the trees leaves rustling around and all was peaceful.

She looked outside through her window to see stars, so many stars. It was so different from her home in Washinton but she liked it all the same. Carson was twelve with piercing green eyes and long brown hair that almost touched her knees.

As she began to daydream about her life back home she heard a television. It sounded almost like a sports channel. She knew it wasn't coming from her house. Her dad hated sports. No, it was coming from next door. She looked at the window where the light from the T.V. was flickering and there he was. She sat up on her bed and put on her slippers. She went towards her window and stared at the boy she longed to know. She leaned against the frame and sighed. She liked him and she knew it from the second she saw him. His dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

She wanted to run down the stairs, into his house and jump into his arms right then. Logically, she knew it was absurd, but oh how she wanted to. She continued to gaze out the window until she saw his head turn and look at her.

Her heart stopped as he gave a wave, oh how cute he was. She waved back, trying to seem nonchalant but on the inside jumping with joy. He smiled at her, then he got from his place and disappeared out of Carson's view. Darn she thought but just as she lost hope he returned with a phone in hand.

She watched him dial and put the phone up to his ear. She thought it different that he would make a phone call while staring at her. He had one hand in his pocket and one hand holding onto the phone. She let out a sigh and then her phone began to ring. Her heart dropped.

She ran to the sound searching desperately to find it. It sounded as if it was somewhere in her pack back, darn. Carson was an organized girl but her pack back was, well, a disaster, so Carson took it by the handle and dumped it onto her bed. There it was..Her phone.

She held it to her chest and whispered "This is your chance. Embrace it." She then pressed the talk button and held it to her ear.

"Hello?"

His voice claimed her ears, "Hi there neighbour." His voice was sweet and childish.

She looked at the figure across from her. He smiled a half smile.

"I know this is weird for me to be calling you this late, and I don't know you but..." He took a breath and then continued,"You're up, I'm up. Just thought we could chat and those are great PJs" he said.

"Alright. Id like to chat. And i know, how can pink flowered shorts not be great" she joked and smiled back at him.

"Your right, I don't know why I don't have any. Darn maybe you could come over some time and tell me a thing or two about where you got those fabulous things."

Carson sighed. This boy gets better and better by the minute she thought. "I guess I could come over now but I don't want to intrude on your sports game or whatever it is your watching."

"What? Heck no. But we are neighbours and I thought to myself 'gee, what's a better way than getting to know someone than inviting them over in the early morning hours?'." He pulled his hand from his pocket and looked at his childish spiderman watch. "How about you come over in...what, five minutes?"

Her heart began to race, "Sure but only if you let me come over in my PJs."

He chuckled, "Than its settled, see you in five."

Carson hung up the phone and held it to her chest.

"This boy is... perfect" she sighed. She then looked at her clock beside her bed, it read 2:30 a.m. As she started to sneak her way down stairs, she grabbed a jacket and her fuzzy white bunny slippers. Perfect she thought, as she slipped through her back door and started to head through her yard to the back gate. She pulled on the leaver and it made a awful screeching sound that made Carson cringe. She had to remind her dad to fix the darn thing. As she closed the gate she ran across the street to the mysterious boys house. She made her way up to the door. It was a large white house with a nice small front yard. It was the opposite of Carson's house which was a small brown house that was long over due for a paint job. Carson took a deep breath and then quietly knocked on the door hoping to not wake the mysterious boys parents.

"I'm here" she whispered before lightly knocking again.

The door then flung open and the brown eyed boy said, "Get off my lawn," before shutting the door.

Carson frowned as the boy reopened the door, "Just kidding. Come on in, make yourself at home."

Carson raised an eyebrow "Your not a normal boy are you?" She laughed and stepped through the door.

The boy shrugged and gestured her to follow him. As they made their way through his home, Carson found her eyes trailing along his tiny figure. He was the same size as her, with big brown eyes and messy brown hair. He wore a plain blue t-shirt with black jeans with a rip in the left knee and some crazy bright yellow shoes. She found him adorable.

As they arrived into what she assumed was his bedroom he turned around towards her with his arms open. "This is my room. Small, a mess, but it's mine nonetheless." He smiled brightly showing a gap in his two front teeth.

"I like it. It's different." Carson could not help but notice many, many movie posters taped to his teal blue walls. His unmade bed was littered with crumpled up books and papers. She was about to ask what the mysterious boys name was but as the boy noticed Carson staring at the untamed bed he jumped up, "oh, uh, don't mind these." He grabbed them and violently shoved them into his bedside table. "So. Wanna sit?"

"Sure." Carson smiled brightly and sat on his bed, which then the boy joined her.

He scratched his head before asking, "So, how old are you?"

Carson smiled politely, "I'm twelve. How old are you?"

"Thirteen. I just moved from New York actually."

"I just moved from Washington. Where are you enlisted to go to school?"

" Middle School."

"Me too! Thank gosh Ill know someone."

"We'll I'm happy to be that someone." He smiled.

She smiled back. "So why'd you move to L.A.?"

"Nothing special, my dads job took us here." He stared at the ground with his palms on the bed.

"Oh... Well that's cool. My best friend from Washingtons parents moved her family to New York and I was really sad."

They both sat on the bed awkwardly before Carson spoke up, "I see you like movies," glancing at the poster covered walls.

"Ya, I wanna be an actor when I grow up." The awkwardness leaving the room. "That's what the stacks of books were on my bed. They're acting tips, not that I need them, but it's helpful."

"And what are the papers?" She said motioning to the bed side table.

"Scripts." He said cheerfully.

"Wow. Movie scripts or theatre?"

"Both. My dads a filmmaker so he casts me in small parts and I just love theatre."

"Very cool. I wish my dad was a filmmaker. My dads a lawyer. He's always really busy and I don't see him often but he's a great daddy."

"Lawyers are cool too." He patted her back then got off his bed walking over to the small television in the corner of his room.

"Wanna watch one of my dads movies?" He asked.

"Sure."She said kindly.

"How about Pound. I was in this one when I was five." He gave her a wink.

"Sure."

"Do you wanna watch it in here?"

"Sure."

"You like the word 'sure', huh?"he then turned around trying to shove the tape into the VCR.

"Sure." She winked back.

They sat for the next few hours together on the bed discussing everything between there futures and what there favourite colours were. Carson had discovered so many things about the boy she longed to know. She didn't think they'd have so much in common too.

"You have an older sister?! So do I! I guess that's just another thing to add to our list of things in common." He smiled widely showing his cute gaped teeth.

"I guess so."

He let out a loud yawn and stretched his arms out. "Are you hungry? I sure am."

"I'm good thanks though."

"You sure? We have Lays chips, if you like those."

"I'm sure. Don't let me hold you back."

"Ok. You'll be missing out." He turned out of his room and headed towards the kitchen. He opened the cupboards, scanning for the chips. "Ah hah." He grabbed them from the top shelf. He thought to himself how much he liked having this girl around. She was funny and he felt like he could trust her even only really knowing her for a few hours. He walked back into his room with the open bag of chips, "Yummy." As he threw another in his mouth. He stopped and smiled to himself as he saw her little body curled up into a small ball on his bed, her hair flopped over her face. She looked so peaceful, or at least what he could see. He put down the opened bag of chips and grabbed the covers of his bed and tucked them over her. He tucked a pillow under her head before turning off the lights and crawling over to the other side of the bed. He layed down across from the girl he wanted to know more of, thinking of if he had to rate her on a cuteness scale, she'd be a thousand. He smiled to himself before drifting off to sleep.

"Carson! Carson!"

Carson jumped up from where she'd fallen to sleep. Where was she? What time was it? Who was calling her? Then it all came flooding back. The phone call, sneaking over, the movie and the boy. She realized she hadn't the slightest clue of what his name was.

"Carson!" She looked through the window across from the bed seeing her dad pacing the street.

She leaped across the boys room and grabbed her pack back, swinging it over her shoulder and in the process nocking over some chips off the bed side table, all over the floor.

The boys eyes fluttered open.

"Carson!"

He furrowed his eyebrows, "Carson?"

She swung around facing him, wide eyed and stressed. "That's my dad calling me." She said worriedly.

He looked out the window seeing a large, burly man pacing around the street. "Oh, crap."

"It was really nice talking to you and meeting you but I got to go." She said before rushing out his bedroom door towards the front door.

He jumped to his feet running after her. "When will I see you again?" He said.

"Soon. Your the only friend I have, so soon." She flashed him a quick smile.

"My I ask my friend what her name is?"

"Carson." She smiled.

"Great name. My names Robert." He stuck out his hand and she accepted it, giving it a good shake.

"Nice to meet you Robert." She said before hearing her dad yell, "Carson!"

She opened the door before running to her stressed out father.

Robert shut the door slowly saying to himself quietly," Carson. Hmm." Then he turned back to his room, skipping off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Carson and Robert had hung out consistently, neither were willing to leave each others side. They ran around all hours of the day, making jokes and laughing till their stomachs hurt. They also talked about everything feeling completely comfortable with each other. Carson would show up on Roberts door step every night at 11 p.m sharp. After there first night together her father became suspicious but Carson hardly cared or noticed. She had a friend! He was sweet and considerate with a wicked humour. And she felt tonight would be no different. She sat on her bed,waiting with her phone in hand. She was curled up against her window waiting for Robert to appear in his bedroom window to signal for her to come over. This had become like a ritual for them. She wore some extremely soft red pyjama pants with a comfy grey hoodie. She set the phone on her windowsill and stuffed her hands into her pockets. She glanced over to her clock which read 11:30. What could be taking him this long? He was usually sitting near his window before she got to hers, waiting patiently with his phone in hand. Carson pulled her feet up to her chest and rested her head on her knees releasing a long, heavy sigh. Just as Carson had given up all hope he slumped down into his spot, pulled out his phone and dialled quickly. He put the phone to his ear and turned his head towards Carson. Although Roberts room was across the street she saw sadness in his eyes, along with a twinge of pain.

Her phone began to ring as she was brought out of her reverie, glancing down and pressed the talk button. She slowly brought it up to her ear.

"Robbie?" Carson chirped with concern. After there first week of hanging out, Robert had insisted he call her as his family does. Robbie. It honestly made Carson feel all happy gooey inside every time she said it.

He sighed,"Ya. Sorry for calling so late, but I can't hang out tonight." He sounded upset.

"Oh..." Carson felt a little disappointed, "That's fine, I guess. Are you okay?" She saw him shift uncomfortably in his spot.

"Ya. I'm fine. I just had a bad day is all." Robert brushed off.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Carson asked worriedly.

"Nothing to really talk about. It's just..." Robert took a deep breath, "My parents are getting divorced."

"Oh." Carson said quietly. "I'm so sorry Robbie."

"Yeah. It's fine, really." He gave a weak smile trying to hide his pain from her, but Carson knew he was hurt.

After a moment of silence Carson said, "So why can't you hang out?"

"Because I just can't!" Robert suddenly yelled.

"Robbie..." Carson knew that he wasn't really frustrated at her as much as he was with his parents.

"Don't call me that! Only my family calls me that!" He yelled again.

"I'm sorry I-" but before she could say anything else, he hung up. She watched Robert as he through the phone across his room and angrily got up and out of sight.

Carson put down her phone and just sat thinking of whether or not to just go over there anyway. She decided her friend was needing her and got up slowly to her feet, stretching her arms towards the ceiling while releasing a long yawn. Her room was on the top story of her house just down the hall from her steep stairs. So every step sent a creak down to the floor below. Praying her parents weren't up, she made her way down and out from her room to the back door. She grabbed the handle and quietly opened the back door and stepped through, closing it quietly behind her. As she made her way through her squeaky gate and across the street, she began second guessing if this was such a good idea. What if he was actually upset with her not his parents? What if by doing this she was gonna break up her only friendship?!

"No, you know him better than that." Carson talked to herself. "He's a friend in need."

She walked up his driveway and breathed in before bravely knocking quietly on the door. She waited a few seconds before knocking again.

Robert opened the door with an angry look on his face, "Get out of here!" He loudly whispered. "I told you I can't hang out with you!"

He stepped out his door and closed it behind him, crossing his arms.

"I don't want to see you to-" but he was caught off when Carson jumped at him, hugging him tightly. He initially he faught back against her but gave up as Carson just rubbed his back soothingly. He dropped his hands reluctantly and wrapped them around Carson, relaxing into her hug. Carson could hear him crying quietly and he buried his face into her shoulder.

"It's ok. I'm here for you," she said to him softly. They stood there holding each other for a long while.

Robert pulled back and stared into her green eyes, "I'm sorry. I...I didn't mean to hurt your feelings... It just... I..." A few tears still running down his cheeks.

"I understand," she smiled back at him, who in turn smiled back showing his cute gap teeth. "Maybe we can hang out tomorrow?" Carson asked.

"I'd love too." Robert replied sweetly, the tears finally coming to a stop.

"Everything's gonna work out, okay? Its not your fault about your parents." Carson soothed.

"Im so happy I met you." Robert hugged Carson again. "Thank you Cars. Now, go inside before you get a cold. Besides Im out of tears, let me stock up with some more and ill cry for you more tomorrow."

"Thats a bad joke." Carson smiled.

"Ill do better next time." Robert grinned letting go of Carson.

Carson rolled her eyes, "G'night Robbie." She said slowly walking backwards down his driveway.

"See ya." Robert said turning around and going back inside. Carson turned on her heal and made her way stealthily through her yard and back into her house to her room. She grabbed her pack back and brought it to her bed, setting it down and unzipping it and pulling out her journal. She opened her journal to a fresh page and then dug around again in her pack back looking for a pen. After successfully finding one, she sat her pack back on the ground and leaned back on her pillows with her journal. She began writing 'The mysterious boy next door'. She began writing on her latest journeys with Robert and the newest events in his life, but soon tiredness over took her and she fell asleep with her journal tightly in her arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was the last day of summer break. Carson and Robert both dreaded the thought of having to go to a new school where there would be new people and new problems. Robert was still having troubles with his parents divorce, but Carson made sure he talked about how he was feeling rather than it all being bottled up inside of him. To keep his spirits up, they had made a bucket list the day after Carson found out about the divorce for things to do before the summer ended, and were set on finishing the list. They had snuck into the movies, went to McDonalds to order as many French fries as possible. Paid for two movie tickets using coins, rescue a stray cat that they named . Walked around downtown LA talking in British accents to random strangers and the last thing on the list was to have Robert come over to Carson's house to hang out. Carson was nervous about this, but was also really excited for Robert to meet her family and such. She was sitting in her family's living room waiting to hear him knock on the door. She had told her family that a friend was coming over and that they'd better behave. Carson was wearing a black dress with white leggings and little black shoes. She sat on the couch with her elbows on her knees and her chin resting on her hands staring into space. Her dad walked through the front door, making Carson jumped to her feet and rushing the door only to find her dad bent over trying to tug off his shoes. Her dad looked up hearing her feet skitter on the floor.

"Hey Cars. What's the occasion?" Gesturing to her dress and finally tugging off his shoes. He stood up stretching his back.

"Don't you remember? I told you I have a friend coming over and they should be here any moment." She tried pushing her dad away from the door so she could open it slightly to peer outside.

"Right," he said "Sorry Hun, I did remember, I just got caught up with a new case at work, I guess."

Carson turned around and went back to her spot on the couch to wait. Her dad followed her in and sat next to her, "Are you excited? First friend to have over at the new house." He nudged her.

"Ya. Sure dad." She said anxiously waiting for Roberts arrival.

"What's her name?"

Just as her dad said that, there was a knock on the door and Carson ran to the door exclaiming, "He's here!" Her dad shot up from the couch "He?!" He raised his eyebrows as he watched a young boy wearing blue jeans and black button up shirt, stroll into his house and give his daughter a hug.

"Hey Cars. Great house. It's lovely." The boy said joyfully peering around.

Carson's dad still stood in his place by the couch confused and a little angry that this boy was so close to his daughter.

Carson grabbed Robert by the hand and brought him over to her dad. "Dad. This is Robert. Robert this is my dad, Will Turner."

Robert extended his hand towards the tall, burly man while still holding onto Carson's. Robert noticed that Will had the same eyes as Carson but with black hair that was greying at the temples. Will took Roberts hand and shook it forcefully so he would know who was in charge, "Nice to meet you Robert."

"Same to you sir. You have a great daughter." He smiled ear to ear looking over at Carson.

Carson could sense her dads energy turning into a protective wing nut, "Come on Robbie. Let me show you my room." Carson tugged Roberts hand and pulled him out of the living room and up to the door of her room.

Will stood slightly irritated by the young boys presence. So this is the 'friend' Carson was sneaking around to see. He watched as they disappeared up the stairs to Carson's room, Will grunted mildly upset.

"Now before I open this, don't be shocked at how clean it is or the amount of clothing actually inside of my closet." She joked.

"Ha-ha. Very funny. I know you should feel nervous showing me your room after the extreme cleanliness of mine. Don't worry, I wont judge." Robert joked back.

Carson shook her head, smiling before turning around and opening it. Roberts eyes widened as he stepped into the very large, light yellow room. It was ridiculously organized. There were baskets with labels and folders that had folders! Robert wondered how she managed to stay sane in his disastrous room all those nights. Her bed was placed in the corner of her room against the wall and across from her bed was her window. It was one of those windows that you could sit in, and it had blankets and pillows with a curtain that came all the way across so it could be its own private area if wanted.

Carson closed the door and leaped onto her bed, landing on her back. "This is my room!" She squealed with excitement.

Robert stood in the middle of her room and shoved one of his hands into his pocket and scratched his messy hair with the other, "I, umm. I love it."

"Yeah?"

"I sure do." He then leaped onto the bed beside Carson landing on his stomach.

"Well, I am beyond happy to have you here."

"Me too." Robert glanced around again. "It's a little small but you know. "

Carson shoved him playfully. "Sure."

"Your favourite word! Oh it's been to long since you've said it!" He jumped onto his feet and began jumping on Carson's bed.

Carson, still laying down, rolled onto her side towards him, "Your crazy. I hope you know this."

He smiled down at her, "Oh, I know. I specialize in crazy." He jumped up one final time before landing on his back. They both let out a sigh. "This is great just being here." Robert said thoughtfully.

They were contently silent, staring up at the ceiling.

Robert turned over and looked at Carson who was day dreaming up at the ceiling.

"Do you think your dad likes me?" A tinge of worry on his soft features.

Carson turned over now looking at Robert, "Of course he does. Why? Did he make you feel uncomfortable?"

"No, no. I just felt like I wasn't what he was... expecting."

"Yeah, I think when I said 'friend' he was expecting a proper and prim little girl."

"Okay that makes a little more sense, I guess." Robert laughed nervously. The last thing he wanted to do was get on the wrong foot with his friends dad.

"Forget about it Robbie. Really he's just being a dad." She said kindly, then nudging Robert on the shoulder,"Kay?"

"Kay." Robert nudged back.

Then they heard a high pitch female voice call from downstairs, "Girls! It's time for dinner!"

Carson then shouted, "Okay Mom! Be down in a second!"

Robert covered his face in his hands, saying "Girls? Forgot to tell your mom too?"

"Oops."she said playfully,"Don't worry about it, Okay? Or if your really worried I could dress you up in one of my pink dresses and call you Roberta!" She joked, getting up and heading for the door.

Robert got up off the bed trailing after her, "You know I have acting books on that sorta stuff." They both went downstairs laughing and turned into the kitchen, Robert shocked Carson's mother Pam. She seemed temporarily frozen as she realized her daughter had been hanging out with a ragged boy, but accepted him into open arms quickly and told him he could come over whenever he pleased. Robert loved the feeling of family. They were all gathered around a large wooden table, eating large slices of home made pizza , sharing jokes and memories. Robert missed his family being together and longed for what Carson had with her family. Although Will kept giving him strange looks Robert kept his focus on Carson as she smiled pleasingly over at him. Roberts family wasn't one to all sit down around the table though, they'd all go there own directions and continue leading there separate lives. The only time he'd really felt like his family was indeed a family, was when they were all snuggled on his couch, watching his dads latest films.

As dinner ended and it was time for Robert to go home, he was greeted with many hugs from Carson's mom Pam and another firm handshake from her dad Will. They both left and it was just Carson and Robert standing by the door.

"Thanks for coming over Robbie."

"Thanks for having me. I had a blast."

"I'm so happy you did!" Carson squealed. "If they ever come to town, you can meet my older brother and sister."

"I'm looking forward to it Cars. You'll have to meet my family too though." He winked.

"You got it. I'll see you first thing in the morning for school? Maybe we could walk over together?"

"Crap! I totally forgot about school tomorrow. I'd love too. Crap, why'd summer have to go by so fast." Robert sighed.

"It's life, Robbie. It's fast." She smiled at him.

"I guess. Okay, I'll see tomorrow, bright and early."

"You too. Bye Robbie."

"Bye Cars."

Carson shut the door and headed towards the kitchen for more pizza with a smile on her face. She was overall extremely pleased on the outcome of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Beep, beep, beep. Robert pried open his eyes and rubbed them with his hands. He sat up and gave a big yawn, stretching his arms from side to side. Robert reached across his bed and pressed down on his loud, obnoxious alarm, making it finally stop screaming. He grabbed his covers off of his legs and threw them to the ground. He swung his legs over the side of his bed and just sat sleepily for a moment. Then he did a systems check, this hurts, that doesn't. Everything seemed okay. He slowly got up off the bed and walked sleepily towards his kitchen. Coffee, he needed it now. Robert dragged his feet over to the counter as he came across a note that read, "Have a great first day at school Robbie. Remember your lunch money. Xo Mom. PS I made you a some coffee." Robert laughed slightly to himself as he threw the note to the side and picked up the awaiting coffee. Like his family, he heavily depended on coffee to get him through the day.

He slouched against the counter and brought the hot cup up to his lips. "Hmm mm that's a good cup of joe."

"Say something Rob?" His dad said appearing out of nowhere, taking a seat next to him and grabbing his own coffee off the counter.

"Oh, nothing. Just appreciating coffee in general."

"Ah. I see."

They both sat at the counter quietly sipping their coffees. The tension in the air from the divorce strong enough to shatter glass.

"Can I ask you something, dad?" Robert turned around leaning backwards with his elbows on the counter.

"Of course." He set down his cup on the counter to give Robert his full attention. They both knew what Robert wanted to ask.

"Why are you still here? I mean, aren't you and Ma getting a divorce?" Robert said with a twinge of pain. He was upset with his parents and couldn't understand why being a family was no longer an option.

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat much like Robert usually did when uncomfortable,"Yes son." He cleared his throat before continuing, "This is actually my last day here in LA, then I'm off to the big apple."

"New York?!" Robert was shocked, "Thanks for telling me with just enough time to say goodbye." Robert said sarcastically, pushing off the counter, set down his now empty coffee cup and started to head for his room.

"Robbie. Come here." His dad patted the seat next to him, but Robert only turned and stared from at him from his spot in the kitchens doorway.

"I'm sure whatever it is you want to say, can be said from there." Robert crossed his arms.

"I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry this is happening and that I love you." He said kindly.

"Okay thanks Dad for the heart felt conversation, but I got to get ready for this thing called school."

"Right, first day! It's gonna be great. " He got up from his seat by the counter and grabbed his and Roberts empty coffee cups and setting them in the sink. Turning back around towards his son, "When do you wanna leave the house by?"

"Thanks Dad, but Im actually walking." Robert pushed his fathers offer away refusing to give in in any sort of way.

"By yourself?"

"No..." Robert smiled slightly and stared at the floor.

"No? A girl huh? What's her name?" His dad walked over to him and jokingly punching his arm.

Robert turned on his heel and headed to his room, "See you after school dad."

"Okay Kiddo." His father smiling to himself.

It only took Robert a few minutes to brush his floppy brown hair, put on his blue jeans with a white wife beater, and a black jacket. But most important was his bright yellow shoes. Robert loved shoes but his yellow sneakers were his very favourite. He looked at himself in the mirror, "That'll due." He looked out his window to see sunny skies. No clouds in sight. He peered over to Carson's window and saw nothing. He picked up his phone from his bedside table and dialled Carson's digits. He held the phone up to his ear and stared at the window across from him.

"Yellow?" Carson's sweet voice echoed through his ears.

"Hey there neighbour." Her head poked out from her window and she waved to him, smiling from ear to ear.

"You ready to face the world, Robbie?" She chirped.

"Sure am. What about you? Wanna leave soonish?"

"I'm ready to leave when you are."

"Well I'm ready." Robert gestured to himself.

"Looking good Robbie." Carson smiled. "Alrighty, see you in a moment." With that they both hung up.

Robert sat the phone back on his bedside table and grabbed his jet black pack back from off the back of his door knob. As he walked passed the kitchen he walked to his dad, who was sitting eating some toast, "Smells good dad. See ya later." He hugged him. "Sorry for getting upset, Im gonna miss you so much."

His Dad smiled at him knowingly, "Its okay Robbie. Have a good day son."

Robert opened the front door, stepped through and shut it behind him. He strolled down his driveway looking overseeing Carson laying on her lawn, with her legs crossed and her pack back acting as a pillow. We walked up to her and stood over her, blocking the sun light from hitting her. "Ready?" He extended his hand to help her up.

"Ready as Ill ever be." Carson sighed. She took his hand and slowly stood to her feet and wiping off any grass that may have stuck to her.

"How was your morning?" Robert asked as they started their trek off to school.

"Meh. I'd forgotten how loud my alarm is." She laughed, "And I couldn't decide for the life of me, of what to wear." Carson was wearing blue jeans, a light blue shirt that had some sort of wacky logo on it, with some black and white sneakers.

"Well, I think you chose well." Robert smiled.

Carson turned and shoved him playfully. "You too, Robbie."

On there relatively short walk to school, they mostly chatted on what classes they had and rather or not they liked them. Robert had PE, Math, Biology and Drama as Carson had English, Geography, French and Drama. Robert told her many of his personal acting tips and suggested a few books he found helpful.

They arrived at the large double door entrance. St George's Middle School. They both glanced at each other nodding there heads in anticipation, "Here we go," and stepped in.

They made sure to keep close through the hectic halls. Students were everywhere. The stereotypical groups of kids clumped about staring judging,y as the two new kids tried to keep a low profile. As they both dashed through the crowd, dodging students and teachers, they finally arrived at the campuses head office to receive there school schedules, locker numbers and mini maps of the huge school. When that was done they worked there way through the school trying to find there lockers, which were happily side by side.

"Ah, here we are." Robert took the small slip from his pocket, grabbed the lock and twisted it from side to side before he unlocked it. He glanced over to see Carson who was looking flustered and struggling to open her locker. He gently grabbed the small slip of paper from her hands and said kindly, "Here. I got this."

"Thanks Robbie." Carson stepped back as Robert successfully unlocked her locker.

"Home sweet home, I guess." Robert said while stuffing his pack back into his locker and closing it.

"Yeah, I guess so." Carson said after finally putting her things successfully into her locker.

"What's your first class?" Robert asked.

"Umm, English with . You?"

"Fun. I have PE. Yay, I'm so excited!" Robert said sarcastically.

"Show them jocks what your made of."

"Oh, I will." Robert held up his arms and flexed them. "Can't hide these bad boys for long," Robert joked.

Carson laughed. The bell rang and they faced each other, and saluted each other. "Good luck Downey."

"And to you Turner."

Carson turned away and started for her English classroom. Robert stood still, watching her turn the corner and disappear. He turned and sighed to himself, heading towards PE. This was gonna be a long day he thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Carson sat alone on cold bleachers on the schools football field. She stared contently at the many football players running around in there tight, little pants for try outs. The coach currently had them doing some sort of drill that involved them running with the ball, around cones and jumping. She watched as Robert struggled to keep a hold of the ball, running frantically around the field. He was smaller than the other boys. Not by much, but Carson was sure it helped being tall. They were all wearing green and white jerseys, with some girly green tights.

Carson wrapped her hands around her body, desperately trying to stay warm with the bone chilling fall breeze at her back. It had been a little over a month that she and Robert had been in school, even though they both agreed it felt much longer. Robert had been so determined to get on the football team, he'd been training for a few weeks now, doing a few sit ups, push ups and started running. Robert had begged Carson to start running with him, claiming 'he hadn't the will to do it alone', so now Carson was running also.

The coach blew his whistle, signalling that after school try outs were done. Coach lined the boys up in two lines, yelled something Carson couldn't make out and then blew his annoying whistle again. All the boys dispersed. Robert took off his helmet revealing his wacky hair sticking in every which direction. He held his helmet in his right hand and ran across the field towards Carson. He ran up the bleachers, taking two steps at a time till he plopped down beside her.

"How'd it go Super Star?" Carson winked at Robert.

Robert leaned against Carson, placing his head on her shoulder,"Not so great."

"I thought you did great."

"Your sweet Cars, but I think Coach was thinking of me more as a water boy than player."

"Don't say that. You'll get a spot, I know it."

"Oh, please tell me what you know?" Robert turned to her and raised an eyebrow jokingly.

"I know lots." Carson started listing things off,"First thing, you are really sweet, giving, thoughtful, and your freaking hilarious. Nobody makes me laugh like you do. And second thing, you did awesome! You caught the ball, you're fast, your basically a ninja with a ball and tight pants. Coach would be dumb not to have you on the team."

"I don't know who you just described, but they sound like a really special person." Robert joked.

"'They' are." Carson used finger quotations on 'they'.

"Yeah right." Robert nudged his shoulder against Carson's playfully.

As they sat on the bleachers arguing about how great or not great Robert was, they failed to notice a tall boy in football gear approach them.

"You guys sound like two seals fighting over a grape." The tall boy walked up and stood in front of Carson, giving Robert a cold stare.

Robert began feeling protective over Carson as he moved slightly closer to her. He had stringy blond hair, with a greasy smile revealing perfect teeth. He looked around thirteen with a muscular build.

"You may have heard of me, I'm Rick." He gently grabbed Carson's hand and kissed it lightly.

"Never heard of you." Robert commented and shot Rick a equally cold stare, if not more.

Carson blushed at Ricks actions and giggled. Robert gave Carson a look that said 'what the hell?'.

"Well you've heard of me now." Rick retorted.

"Don't care too." Robert said with a pinch of disgust.

Rick brushed off Roberts comments and stared at Carson, "I've seen you around school a bit, and I knew I had to get to know you."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Rick. I'm Carson."

"Lovely to meet you Miss Carson."

Carson smiled, "Is there a reason you came up to speak with us?"

"No. I have a reason to talk to you though." He smiled.

"Oh?" Carson giggled.

"I was curious if maybe you'd like to get to know me too? Maybe over a movie?" Rick wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Carson blushed again, staring down at her pink shoes. "I'd like that."

Robert again shot her a questioning look. What was she doing saying yes to this jerk? She deserves someone way better.

"How about tomorrow at 8?" Rick smiled from ear to ear.

"Sounds great. See you then." Carson said sweetly.

Robert gave Rick a glare that could have burned a hole in his face. Rick turned around and Robert continued glaring until the bastard was out of sight. Robert turned to Carson and simply rose his eyebrows and held out his hands again gesturing a 'what the hell?' Look.

"Why you looking at me like that? He's cute." Carson giggled again.

"Maybe for a cow, but not you. Come on Cars, really?"

"Yes really. I guess I find him to be a cute 'cow' then." With that she stood up and headed down the bleachers, leaving Robert to drown in his thoughts. He watched her walk across the field wondering how she thought that chunk of meat was 'cute'? He watched as the cold fall breeze grabbed at her long wavy brown hair, bringing it all over her shoulder exposing her neck. She wore a white sweater with some simple black jeans and pink shoes. She was hugging herself, trying to keep warm from the icy air. She was better than Rick. She deserved everything she ever wanted, Robert thought. He gave out a disapproving sigh, got up to his feet and ran down the bleachers and across the field after Carson. He ran up behind her and picked her up bridal style. "Robert! What are you doing?" She giggled.

"I'm making it up to you for being an unsupportive friend!" He smiled showing his gaped teeth.

Robert carried her the rest of the way into the school. He opened up the door with his foot, stepped through and after it closed he set Carson down.

"Ta da!" He exclaimed.

"You're a funny boy, Downey."

"No, I'm special." He grinned.

Robert went to get changed into his normal clothes and Carson skipped through the halls to her locker. A boy liked her! Wow. But what about Robert? He did say he was sorry for not being a unsupportive 'friend'. I wish he'd see me more than that. He's the only guy I feel like i can truly be myself around, but also he's my only friend. If there ever was a me and Robbie, would we work? Of course we would, it'd be magical but it doesn't matter cause I like him and he doesn't me. I'd kill just to run my fingers threw his soft hair... When she came up to it, Carson grabbed her lock and started twisting the notch until it clicked open.

Since it was after school, she opened her locker and grabbed her back pack and set it on the ground getting ready to go home. She only had English homework so she grabbed the heavy textbook out of her locker and set it inside her pack. She could hear footsteps running down the halls, she assumed it was Robert but she turned to see Ricks face.

"Hey Carson. I kinda... Don't know where you live? You know, to pick you up." He scratched his head like the way Robert always does.

"Right! One second."

She grabbed some paper and a pen out of her locker and scribbled down her address and phone number. "Here." She gave the paper to Rick who grabbed it, making sure their fingers touched while he did so.

"Thanks." He said with a slight smirk.

"Sure thing." She said slightly hazed at his gesture.

Rick stepped into Carson's personal space and started leaning in for a kiss. Carson snapped out of her haze and gently pushed Rick away.

"We just met." She said staring into his big blue eyes.

"You just met me. I've known you for awhile." Rick said softly. He leaned in again and kissed her softly on the cheek. Carson blushed. That was her first kiss, EVER! Her heart was pounding through her chest as Rick pulled away and simply said, "See you tomorrow." And he left. Carson slumped to the floor, suddenly feeling very happy. Carson mind was racing with a million thoughts, A cute boy just kissed me! Me! Carson Turner has been officially kissed!

Robert happily rounded the corner until he saw Carson slumped on the floor against her locker. He sprinted over to her as fast as he could. She looked lifeless and like someone had thrown her against her locker and left her in pieces.

He slid down onto his knees, "Carson?!" She slowly turned her head towards him with a big smile. Seeing that she was ok, Robert released a sigh of relief. "You gave me a heart attack! Are you okay?"

"Rick...he..." She tapped her lips. "He kissed me."

Robert tried to remember and be a supportive friend and not go after Rick and scratch his eyes out. But can't friends be protective too? But did he just want to be only a friend? Robert felt a burning feeling in his chest. "Wow! That's great Car." He leaned over and gave her a congratulatory hug. He loved being close to Carson.

"I know right!"she squealed.

"Was that your first kiss?" Robert asked trying to sound innocent.

She nodded her head.

"Awesome Cars."

"Have you ever been kissed before Robert?"

"Nope." Robert said popping the P.

"Oh. Don't worry Robbie, you'll have your chance." Carson patted his shoulder encouragingly.

They sat on the floor awkwardly for a moment staring at their hands or analyzing the ceiling or halls.

"How about we get home?" Carson said breaking the ice.

"Yep. Sounds good."

It only took them a few minutes before they were out the door and heading home, quietly not saying anything.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next day Robert and Carson barely said a word to each other. They did the usual morning routine, calling each other when fully dressed and then walk to school together, but did so quietly. It was no longer awkward but instead they were both at a loss for words since the events of the day before. When lunch finally came around Carson and Robert met in the cafeteria, at a lunch bench in the far left corner. It had become a regular spot for them to eat there lunch. Robert was eating whatever strange yellow goo the lunch lady threw onto his plate and Carson had a carefully home made sandwich. Robert was playing with his food, spreading the yellow goo forming a smiley face. When he was done he set his fork done and glanced up at Carson.

"Are you excited for tonight?" He asked.

"Tonight?" Carson raised a brow and swallowed her last bit of sandwich.

"Your date?"

"Oh yeah, I am." She grabbed her napkin and wiped away the debris of her sandwich, "He's taking me to a 'scary' movie, so I can grip onto his muscular arm when I'm 'scared'." The awkward between them at its peak.

"Sounds...fun." Robert scratched his head, thinking. "Look Carson. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable yesterday. I'm your friend and that means I wanna hear about how your feeling, and all that jazz. I mean... l'll paint my nails and eat LOTS of chocolate if that helps." Robert grinned.

"I'm sorry too Rob, and that sounds awesome! But make sure the chocolates milk. No dark, healthy crap." Carson joked.

"Note taken." Robert winked.

"Good. Are you excited for football season?"

"What? As a water boy?"

"Robert your gonna get on the team." She assured.

"As a water boy, I'm sure. You'll be sitting in the stands cheering for me to see how fast I can refill water bottles and talk down coach when he's worked up."

"Even if you were the water boy, I'd still cheer you on."

"Your sweet Cars. We'll see when the time comes. We should be talking less about me and more about you!"

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Sure there is, how are you really feeling about tonight?"

"Nervous. Excited. I have mixed emotions, I've never been on a date. When I do know how Im feeling or Whats going on, you'll be the first to know. I promise."

"I better be the first! But seriously, just remember to be yourself."

"I have no choice, everyone else is taken."

"I see what you did there, oh wise one."

Carson chuckled.

After lunch ended, the day seemed to fly by and suddenly Carson was standing in front of her full length mirror in her room, wearing a white dress with black trim that came right above her knees. Robert was laying on his back on Carson's neatly made bed, holding one of her teen gossip magazines.

"I'm not sure about this one." Carson said putting a hand on her hip and tapping her chin with her index finger.

"Looks fine." Robert mumbled into his magazine.

"Fine?! It has to look better than fine." Carson turned around to face Robert with her hands on her hips.

"Sorry Cars. I was distracted by this thing." Robert held up his teen magazine.

He leaned up and sat cross legged on Carson's bed, and set down his magazine. "It looks great is what I meant to say."

"Thank you."She did one final twirl in front of her mirror before walking over and sitting on the edge of her bed, next to Robert. "I think I'm done. Finally." She huffed.

"Carson, my dear. You aren't wearing any shoes. We can't have you going barefoot, now can we?" Robert jumped to his feet, walked over to her closet and pulled out two pairs of shoes. "Now these ones." He held up the first pair. "These black shoes will bring out the trim of your dress, but these," he held up the dark red pair, "These are just fabulous!" He said with as much enthusiasm he could muster up.

"I would have to say the second pair then." Carson said also enthusiastically.

Robert pranced over in slow motion to her, grabbed her awaiting foot and slipped on her shoe, did the same with the other before exclaiming dramatically, "My masterpiece is done!"

Carson got to her feet and swayed her dress back and fourth, "I feel like a beautiful piece of art!" She said dramatically.

Carson pranced around her room, loving that Robert was here to help her. He was so sweet after school insisting he'd help ready her for her special night. Carson stopped prancing around to find Robert standing at the corner of her bed, his hands shoved in his pockets and a huge grin plastered on his face. He was so gorgeous. Carson swore she saw little red hearts floating off him like bubbles. Just when Robert began slowly walking towards her, his eyes locked with hers, at that moment the door bell rung. They both froze and starred intently out Carson's door, down the stairs towards her front door.

Robert turned his attention back to her saying warmly, "Good luck Turner."

Carson blushed, "Thank you Downey." She turned on her heel, huffed frustratedly at the loss of such a pure moment and started for the door, with Robert hot on her heels. As they reached the bottom of the stairs, Robert stopped and sat down on the last step as Carson swung open the door and hugging Rick. She turned and shouted to her mom Pam, "I'm leaving now Mom!"

In a matter of seconds Pam slide around the corner and gasped at the sight of her youngest daughter going out on her first date. "Don't you two make the cutest couple!" Pam gasped. Robert internally groaned. "Okay, bye Mom. Bye Robert!" Carson waved. Rick gave a fake kind nod in Roberts direction, which Robert in turn put on the most plastic smile and gave a curt wave. Robert felt the burning feeling in his chest again. He knew Carson and him were great friends but he was starting to want more. He was jealous of what Rick had with Carson. The way he could hold her hand, the way he could hug her, listen to her. Be there for her. The next second the door slammed, Pam was crying over her baby looking so grown up and Robert, still sitting thought to himself, 'not my house, awkward' and was out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Carson and Rick had been dating for a week. In Roberts opinion, the longest most tiring week of his life. He hadn't seen Rick besides PE but Carson told him everything Rick has done, will do and wants to do. But Robert kept quiet, remembering to play the role of a supportive friend instead of being overly protective. Carson and Robert were standing by their lockers reminiscing over the long lost summer that seemed decades ago, when a certain Rick came bounding through the crowded hallways and piled onto Carson. He may have only been giving her a hug but he was also interrupting Robert and Carson's conversation.

"Hey man, trying to have a conversation with my friend." Robert said in a tone that suggested he get lost.

"Trying to hug my girlfriend." Rick retorted.

"Do I look like I care?"

"You should." Rick said finally releasing his grip from Carson.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Dick." Robert said sarcastically.

"Whatcha say?!" Rick stepping closer to Robert.

"I'm so sorry, Rick." Robert said as innocently as he could. Bating his lashes at the now angry Rick.

Carson budded in, "Oh come on guys, can't we be civil?"

"Only for you." Rick said, Robert just gave a dismissive wave of the hand.

"Look Cars, I gotta go get ready for PE. See you at lunch? Same spot?"Robert said, closing his locker.

"Kay. See you then. Have fun." Carson waved.

Robert turned and headed down the hall, leaving Carson and Rick alone.

Carson turned to Rick, "Don't you have PE too?" She asked.

"Yeah, Wanna come?"

"Depends. Whatcha doing in PE?"

"Indoor hockey."

"Meh, I better head to class."

"Oh, okay." Rick grinned knowing Carson hated Hockey. "How about before you meet up with your buddy Robert, you meet me outside on the field?"

"Okay?"Carson raised an eyebrow.

"Cool."

Carson started walking towards her class when Rick grabbed her by the hand and pulled her back,"Forgetting something?"

"Hmm. Don't think so."

Rick smiled as he leaned in and kissed Carson. As they broke off Carson looked up into his baby blue eyes, making a silent 'Oh' with her lips. Rick walked Carson, hand in hand, to her class then ran to his own. Rick slide through the door into the crowded gym locker room just as the last bell went off. He immediately saw Robert sitting reading the list of people who got on the football team on a bench with his back to him. While Rick walked by he made sure to bump into Robert. Robert swivelled his feet to the other side of the bench to see who hit him. Seeing Rick walking towards his locker he shouted, "Dick!" All the boys in the locker room went quiet. Rick spun around, clamped his fists together as he stormed back over to Robert.

"Wanna say that to my face!" Robert stood.

"Can't you hear?!"

"I dare you to say it again." Rick said seething.

Robert leaned in closer, now inches away from Ricks face, "Dick." Rick immediately pushed Robert forcefully back into the lockers. Rick threw a blind punch which Robert easily dodged and punched Rick in the stomach. Rick recovered as he punched Robert in the face, making Robert drop to the floor.

"Not so tuff now are you 'Robbie'!" Rick said tauntingly.

"All I know is my friend deserves way better than a low life like you!" Robert spat.

Rick pounced on Robert who was then stretched out on the floor,"Take it back, bitch!" Rick yelled.

"Fuck you!" Robert said.

Rick sat on Roberts stomach and punched him in the face. Robert tried blocking the shot with his hands but that barely helped. The other gym boys grabbed Rick by the collar of his shirt, pulling him to his feet giving just enough time for Robert to get to his feet and jump fists first at Rick sending him into the lockers. The other boys held them back from continuing beating each other to pulp, and yelled at them both,"Stop fighting! Wait till lunch. Seriously, grow a pair and wait."

Robert brushed off the hands holding him back and walked passed Rick and into the gym.

He couldn't wait till lunch to beat his ass into the dirt. The rest of class was full of cold glares, occasional shoulder bumping and murmured comments. When lunch came, half the school knew that there was gonna be a fight between Rick and Robert, outside on the field.

When Robert was approaching the field he saw a large group of students surrounding Rick, who was looking as pompous as ever.

"You actually showed! Are you stupid?" Rick spat.

"Not as stupid as you with your lame, stereotypical 'taunts'." Robert said using finger quotations on 'taunts'.

"Fuck you." Rick growled.

"No thanks." Robert took off his jacket and threw it to the ground. Without warning Rick leaped at Robert and struck him across the face.

Robert stumbled back, "Didn't know I was fighting a girl!" Rick got even angrier as he slapped Robert again. Robert punched Rick in the face and smiled as he saw blood trickle down from Ricks bottom lip. Rick retaliated and body slammed Robert to the ground as they began rolling around, exchanging punches.

Carson was at her locker carefully putting away her books, and making sure her locker stay organized. She wondered how PE went for Robert and Rick, hoping they weren't too mean to each other as she'd noticed they'd both been edgy towards each other. She shut her locker and locked it then began walking to the back exit of the school. Maybe when me and Robbie walk home today, we could make a pitstop at Dairy Queen or something. I could really use a Halloween blizzard. She pushed open the double doors and stepped into the chilly October air. Why do I always forget a jacket on the coldest days, Carson thought. She began walking over to the field when a few girls ran by shouting to each other, "I love fights! I heard they were fighting over who had better hair! I think Rick does!" Carson immediately began to worry and picked up her pace and followed the girls. Ricks a strong guy, she thought, I should try and prevent him from seriously hurting someone. Carson walked up to the large group of kids and pushed her way through to the centre. She saw Rick sitting on top of some poor guy wailing on him, a little blood on his shirt. She ran up behind Rick, she grabbed his arm,trying to pull him off, shouting, "Get off the poor guy!" Rick did so because he was exhausted.

"Oh my god!" Carson screamed seeing Robert, bloody and battered. She ran down to him, "Robbie!" She picked up his hand and held it in hers. "Look at me Robbie!" Robert, who was seeing stars, looked slowly up at Carson. He had blood coming from his nose, scraps and cuts all over his face and hands. Carson didn't realize she was crying until her tears fell onto Roberts chest. She looked angrily back at Rick who's nose was also bleeding with blood on his lip and scratches all over his face. Rick looked just as battered but had recovered a lot quicker.

Robert mumbled, "Carson." Then trying to get to his feet but falling back down. Carson didn't know how to feel. She felt angry at them both, but didn't know why. "What's going on?!" All the students turned to see Principal Hill with both hands on his hips. He was a good principal, kind and good with students but when he was angry, he was really angry. "Get out of here!" Principal Hill shouted at all the students who quickly dispersed. All that remain was Rick standing alone with his arms crossed and Robert laying on the ground holding onto Carson's hand as if it were a life line. Principal Hill ordered all three of them to his office immediately. They set off, Robert was leaning onto Carson with his arm around her, using her for support and Rick on the other side of Carson walking steadily with his hands in his pockets. When they reached the office, Robert was ordered in first to tell his side of the story. Carson sat quietly out in the hall beside Rick. It was silent that is until Rick began to beg for Carson's forgiveness.

"Carson. He started it I swear. He was all up in my business when he suddenly jumped me." Rick whispered.

"I don't know what to believe. I'll know how to feel when I hear both sides of the story."

"You have to believe me, he's out to get me."

"I don't know what's going on with you two but ever since we started dating things have been... Off between you two."

"It's honestly all him. I tried to keep the peace but he was calling me names and pushing me and I just couldn't take it anymore." Rick pleaded.

"I don't wanna talk about it... I just need to... Think."

They sat in silence until Robert limped out of Principal Hills office sitting next Carson before stating, "Your next" to Rick. Rick didn't acknowledge Robert, he just got up and walked into the office, shutting the door after him. Carson turned to Robert, "Tell me your side."

"My side is he and I just don't get along and it was bound to happen. Im sorry this happened but Im not gonna make up excuses. Im your friend and I care for you and I just think you deserve everything you want and if thats... Rick than so be it. I don't want to be the reason you guys break up," he lied,"So please let's just move on and forget this ever happened."

"If your okay with that, I am." She sat back facing forward. She knew it wasn't healthy to not talk about something but didn't want to be in the position to have to choose between them. Is Rick the best that I can do? Carson thought. Is that the best that life has to offer? And there goes Robert saying friend again, uhg. I guess that's just a sign that I should move on and realize all Robert thinks of me is as a friend. Ricks nice and all but Robert... He's just so... It doesn't even matter. His handsomeness isn't interested in me.

After a moment passed Robert spoke up again, "Did I tell you I got on the football team?"

"You did?! Thats great Robbie." She leaned over to Robert a little hesitantly and gave him a congratulatory hug. "Wait-" She pulled back, "As a water boy or a player?"

"Player." Robert smirked.

"I knew you would." Carson playfully punched his shoulder, "When does practice start?"

"Well technically not till the end of winter but Coach wants us to meet up once in a week anyway to practice."

"Well thats great. Do you know if Rick-" Carson got cut off by Robert who quickly stated,

"Yes, yes he did." Robert did not sound one bit excited about that.

After Carson was done chatting with Principal Hill, telling him she hadn't the slightest clue, there parents were called and Rick was the first to be picked up. Rick said his goodbyes to Carson, giving her a good smooch and made sure Robert saw. They spoke quietly then hugged again before Rick set off home.

Carson and Robert sat in silence waiting for their parents to come to there rescue. They both heard footsteps along the cold school halls and turned to see Roberts Mom. Her hair was dark brown like Roberts, and her eyes a warm brown. She wore a bright yellow dress with white polka dots. She had on white heals that clicked along the floor as she walked up to Robert with a solemn face.

"Hey Mom." He got up from his chair and hugged her.

"Oh Robbie. Look at your face." She rubbed his cheek. "What am I to do with you, huh?"

"Carson, this is my mom Elsie. Mom this is Carson." Robert grinned. Elsie stuck out her hand. So thats where Robert gets it from, Carson thought. Carson stood and took her hand and shacked it."Im sorry to have met you this way, Miss Carson. Robert here has told me so many nice things about you." She smiled.

"Same here Miss." Carson said kindly.

Elsie patted Roberts back and said, "Lets get you home. We'll talk about it later. Carson, do you need a ride?"

"No thank you. My moms coming to get me." She smiled politely.

"Alright then."Elsie said and started leading Robert down the hall.

"Bye Carson." Robert said kindly.

"Bye Robbie. See you tomorrow." She smiled.

Carson slumped back down into her seat. What a day, she thought.


	8. READ THIS IF YOU LIKE THE STORY

If you want constant updates for this story, I upload almost everyday onto Wattpad. Ive been experiencing serious problems with this site but I've been uploading consistently to Wattpad. If you are anxious to read it, search on Watpadd "My Mysterious Man Robert Downey Jr" and it'll be there :)


End file.
